The Beauty of You
by Starlightlovesya123
Summary: A Sam/Nodoka collection of a poem thing and one-shot. An early birthday present for the author pen-named ADarknessInHeaven. Happy Birthday, and enjoy!


**A/N: This is a birthday present for the author pen-named ****ADarknessInHeaven****, using his OCs. They belong to him, and only him. Happy birthday, dude! **

As If It Had Never Happened  
******************

An ebony hedgehog with green highlights walked through a forest, his mind lost deep in thought. He had long since forgotten where he was, and had no real clue where he was going. He didn't do much anymore. Just wander and think of her until his feet gave out from beneath him, and his eyes hurt from crying or staring at the ground or both.

He wanted revenge, that was for sure, and he had vowed he would get it. But it was hard to keep going, without her. She had always been his real motivation. She had been everything to him.

…Everything.

Normally, he would have taken the time to enjoy the rich beauty around him. The luster of the leaves as the sunlight hit the dew-drops resting on their surfaces… The way the forest breathed, like a human being, wind flushing in and out, weaving an intricate pattern through his quills. But, nowadays, it was difficult for him to think of beauty anymore. All it would do was remind him of how in no way it could compare to that of the beauty of Nodoka.

"Nodoka…" The hedgehog thought, not realizing he had spoken it aloud.

How he missed her. How he longed to see her again. Just one more time, to feel her skin against his, to kiss her perfect lips. Before the incident, he had taken all of those things for granted.

_Before the incident…_The ebony hedgehog's eyes furrowed in anger. It hadn't been fair! The way she had been taken from this Earth! So cruelly…She had been so innocent.

If only he had tried harder, been smarter, been more alert…Oh, there were so many 'if onlys'. And yet, no way to take back the past.

He couldn't keep the tear from escaping his eye, as the whole thing re-played itself in his head.

-Flashback-

_The ebony hedgehog pressed the one he hated against the wall, choking him._

"_Sam…stop…" The one he hated choked._

_The ebony hedgehog, the one named Sam, snarled. "You never stopped when it was my brother, now did you? No, you had no mercy…you took him of his life…and for that I will have revenge." Sam pressed harder, an angry red aura surrounding him._

"_Sam!" Came the cry of a female._

_Sam jerked around, to find the figure of Nodoka. Her regimental quills were arranged in a way that made her look like a warrior. Her eyes burned fierce and hot, ready to strike. In her hands was her Soulbend, a very powerful blade._

"_Nodoka…no! Get away from here! You'll only get hurt!" Sam shouted to her, struggling to keep the one he hated against the wall._

"_Sam, let me help you!" She shouted._

"_No!" Sam gritted his teeth. The one he hated was strong and was hard to keep down. Sam could feel magic channeling through his veins. He needed to get Nodoka out of here._

"_Nodoka, run! Hurry!" He shouted to her._

"_I won't leave you here! Not with __him__!" She said 'him' viciously, the hate unconcealed. _

_She let loose her magic, helping Sam keep the one he hated against the wall. Her Soulblade slashed across the dark figure, who was difficult to see in the minimal lighting of the cave._

_Sam and Nodoka fought him together, back to back. The two were fast and cunning, and both would do anything for the other._

_They were closing in on him now, the magic channeling through their veins._

"_Just one more shot, Nodoka." Sam told her, with a grin._

_She smiled back. Her eyes shown as the moonlight hit them just right, making Sam grin even wider._

"_Now!" He shouted, and the two unleashed a great amount of energy from their Soulblades. The room filled with brilliant light, and the two had to close their eyes, as it became too bright. Sam threw himself on top of Nodoka, shielding her as the cave around them burst from the inside, rocks crumbling away._

_Slowly, Sam opened his eyes. They were no longer in the cave, or rather, the cave was no longer around them. It had been completely obliterated._

_Sam blinked. "Where…what happened to him? Do you think we destroyed him?"_

_Nadoka looked around as well, still clutching her Soulblade, although the magic throbbing around the blade had dimmed, since it had used so much energy. "…I'm not sure. I suppose so."_

_Sam whooped. "We did it, Nodoka! We avenged my brother!" Then he stopped, bewildered. "It's funny…I never really thought of what I would do after I avenged him…" He was silent for a few seconds, then he turned to Nodoka."I guess I'm stuck with you." He teased._

_She laughed, then threw herself onto him, tackling him to the ground. They rolled around in the moonlight, their lips pressed against one another, their laughs escaping into the crisp night air._

"_Did I ever tell you that you're the most beautiful creature I've ever seen?" He told her._

_She shook her head. "You really think that?"_

_He nodded, and smiled._

"_Well, you're the most handsome." She grinned._

"_You just said that 'cause I said you were beautiful."_

"_That's not true!"_

"_Sure it isn't."_

_Nodoka silenced him by beginning a violent tickling war._

"_Nodoka! Nodoka, ahh! Stop! Ahahaha!" He cried, laughing so hard that tears were beginning to form in his eyes._

_She stopped, laughing herself. "Come on, let's go. It's getting late, and I'm hungry."_

"_Nodoka, it's, like, midnight. You're hungry?"_

_She giggled. "I'm always hungry, Sam. I would have thought you'd of noticed that by now."_

_Sam sighed. "Yes, I suppose so."_

_The two found a nearby path, and Nodoka linked her arm around Sam's, lying her head on his shoulder._

_They soon walked into a small village-like area, where they slipped into a restaurant that stayed open late. Most of the customers were either drunk creeps or couples who just liked to stay out really late, but Sam and Nodoka didn't mind. They both sat down and picked up a menu._

"_What are you getting?" Nodoka asked the ebony hedgehog._

"_A Monte Cristo."_

_She sighed. "You always get those things."_

_Sam shrugged. "They're good. What are you getting?"_

"_A salad." She replied._

"_Laaaammmmeee." He teased._

_She just rolled her eyes. _

_Soon, a waiter came and took their order. He was looking at them strangely, but Sam took no notice at the time. When the waiter left, Sam placed his hand over Nodoka's. She smiled at him, the smallest of blushes appearing on her cheeks._

_They gazed at one another for a while, Sam unable to keep his eyes off of her._

"_Nodoka…I know that this is going to come out wrong, and cheesy and all that, but…" He began._

_She blinked, confused. "Sam?"_

_He sighed, closing his eyes. He didn't know how to tell her the way he felt. There were so many emotions. And the last thing he wanted was to hurt her."Nodoka, I…I lo-" He stopped, opening his eyes._

_It took him a few seconds to register what had happened. _

_The waiter had jumped out from behind the bar, causing several bottles to crash down to the floor, shattering._

_A beam of darkness had shot from the hand of the waiter, whose hood no longer hid his face. It was the one who had killed his brother. The one he hated. _

_Metal._

_The beam had pierced through the air, creating a terrible, blood-curdling screech, like nails against a chalk board._

_It was like everything was happening in slow motion, as it inched through the air…And then it hit her._

_Her eyes flashed to Sam's, as the beam plunged straight into her chest. Her mouth opened wide in a gasp, and her eyes became foggy and distant. Sam could tell it took every last bit of her strength to say what she said next:_

"_I love you too, Sam."_

_Then she fell to the ground, her eye-lids shutting for a final time, her body limp._

_Sam was in shock. It had happened so quickly…one second she was there…the next she was gone…_

_He whirled around, hot, angry tears filling his eyes, his heart screaming with hatred. He couldn't breathe. His body had forgotten how to function correctly._

"_WHERE ARE YOU?!" He bellowed, the red aura surrounding him again, and his eyes laid on the figure of Metal_

_Metal merely gave him a smug smile, then disappeared in a cloud of smoke._

_The restaurant was suddenly a frenzy of activity, people running back and forth, screaming for an ambulance, for 911, for anybody. But Sam hardly noticed any of it. He fell to the ground, his legs no longer able to hold his body up. It was still as though time had slowed, as he crawled back to the body of Nodoka, his heart beating rapidly, every part of him in shock, in horror. . .He slowly reached out, and took her ice cold hand. He was frozen, unsure what to do. How anyone…anyone could kill her…it was...beyond him…She still looked like an angel, her body soft and sweet, but Sam knew she was gone. And he would never get the chance to kiss her again, to hold her, to tell her he loved her._

_And then he scooped her up into his arms and laid on the floor of the restaurant, crying into her cold chest, wishing that there was some way to bring her back. _

-End Flashback-

Sam had fallen to his knees, hating himself for so many things. Allowing her to die, and then allowing himself to re-play the painful scene in his head over and over again, each time just becoming more real. He felt lost without her. And he hated it.

He had never seen himself falling in love. He had certainly never seen himself getting his heart broken. Before Nodoka, all he had worried about was how to beat the next level of Bit. Trip. BEAT. (**A/N: Sorry if that's wrong, Sam, but I think that's at least similar to the game you were talking about. Heh.)**

He hadn't realized an entire day had passed, right before his eyes. Time moved so quickly now, and yet so excruciatingly slowly.

The moon lit the forest floor through the canopy of leaves, and Sam finally forced himself to lay out his sleeping bag, and create a fire. His movements were automatic, his hands reaching for flint and tinder, his mind not really caring one way or another.

Finally, he lay his head down to rest, knowing that, even if he tried, it was unlikely he would get even a wink of sleep.

***

Sam's eyes flew open.

He sprang upwards.

Then he sighed, his shoulders slumping once more. He had sworn he had heard Nodoka's voice, but, of course, it had only been a dream. If only…he shook his head. It was time to move on.

He began to gather his things together again, rolling up his sleeping bag…

"Sam."

Sam whirled around, gasping. He knew he had heard it that time.

"Nodoka?" He knew it was ridiculous, calling out the name of a dead girl, but his mouth had taken on a life of its own.

It was silent. Now he was losing his mind.

He held his face in his hands, shaking it back and forth slowly. _Why?! Why is it always __me__?!_ He thought.

"I'm here, Sam."

Sam instantly took his face out of his hands, his eyes wide. He couldn't believe his ears. He was dreaming. Either that, or he had gone crazy.

He realized that he didn't care. If it meant being with her, than it didn't matter.

"Nodoka! Where are you?" He called.

A soft giggle seemed to echo around him, and he turned around, desperately searching for her. "Nodoka, I-" He stopped.

For standing no less than three feet away from him was Nodoka, herself. Her moss green eyes were soft and warm, her smile golden and pure. The sunlight reflected off her regimental quills, making her quite literally glow in the early morning sunrise.

The autumn colors brushed around her, making her look like the center object in a masterpiece painting. Something done by Michelangelo or Van Gogh. The colors mixed together, illuminating her, making her look like an angel down from heaven. For all Sam knew, that could very well be true.

"Nodoka…" He let her name roll of his tongue, light and sweet. He didn't ask how or why she was here. In truth, he didn't really want to know. He just wanted this moment to last.

"Oh, Sam, I've missed you." Her eyes grew sad. She walked closer to him, holding out her hand.

He took it, and found it soft and warm, and full of jubilant life. He had almost forgotten what it felt like to feel that hand.

She let out another short, small giggle. Sam was speechless. Now was the perfect time to come up with some witty joke, but he just couldn't. He just couldn't believe she was here.

They gazed at one another, him ragged and dirty and stunned, her beautiful and angelic and flowing, as though her very figure was made up of poetry.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, so that their faces were inches apart from one another.

And suddenly, her lips were pressed against his, and it felt so real. Her tongue traced inside of his mouth, and he wrapped his arms around her, stroking them up and down her back. They held one another close, as the autumn breeze swept by, brushing red and purple and green leaves across the floor, flying past their legs, and their bodies pressed so close to one another.

Sam could feel tears running down Nodoka's cheeks, and he gently raised a hand to wipe them away.

"I'm so sorry, Sam." She whispered, her voice barely louder than that of the wind.

He just found himself beaming at her, and then kissing her again, just not caring. Nothing mattered but this moment.

They stayed together for hours, just lying on the forest floor, wrapped in one another's arms, talking about…well, anything. It was as if the incident had never happened.

And when the moon once again peeked over the horizon, replacing that of the sun, the two counted stars and pointed to constellations, until they were dizzy and confused, and Nodoka fell asleep with her head lying on Sam's chest.

Sam knew that this couldn't last. That she couldn't really be here. But, with her lying with him once more, and the stars shining bright in the sky, Sam was the happiest he had been in a very long time.

Promise  
**********

Like light in darkness

Your heart came to my rescue

Nothing more perfect.

"_Who are you?" The ebony hedgehog asked cautiously, unable to keep his eyes from trailing down over her body, her regimental quills, her magenta dress._

"_My name is Nodoka." She said shyly, though with a smile._

"…_Nodoka, huh? Pretty name you've got." _

Through summer and storm

When we felt like hope was gone

We had each other.

"_Why are you doing this?" Sam asked, a bit of blood coming out of his lip._

"_I…don't…know…" Nodoka replied. She seemed like she was trying to break free of something. She changed in color and height once more, only partially on the legs, and said, struggling: "I don't know why…this is, and isn't me…"_

_He watched as she struggled, amazed at her strength, even now entranced by her beauty. Before he knew what he was doing, he had slipped his hand around hers, and she had fallen limp to the ground, unconscious. He scooped her up into her arms, and held her, unable to keep the smile from crawling onto his face._

Never felt this way

Never really thought I could

Feels like I'm flying

_The two hedgehogs were now on the floor, still making out, Nodoka letting out moans of pleasure as they began to French kiss. _

"…_Nodoka...I-" Sam began._

_She placed a finger on his mouth, the ebony hedgehog immediately shutting up._

_And he realized, she was right, he needed to enjoy this. Ecstasy and passion…_

Your eyes grow so sad

No one stops to listen now

No one except me

"…_I'm such an IDIOT! Idiot, I say! I shouldn't have-" Nodoka cried._

"_You're not an idiot…I know that. It's not your fault he went berserk like tha-" Sam tried to comfort her._

"_But it was! I liked him…showed it…and he went insane over me…"_

"_But that doesn't mean that he…I know you're better than this…calm down, Nodoka." Sam pulled her into an embrace._

"_I would tell Scarlet…but I'm afraid she wouldn't listen, wouldn't understand…" Nodoka whispered. Then she looked up into Sam's irises. "But…you do."_

_Sam smiled and nodded. "I do."_

And I want to say

I promise I will be there

Always by your side

_Sam took Nodoka's hand in his, and slowly placed his lips on hers, reassuring her with the warmth of his hands, as he rubbed her shoulders._

"_It's gonna be okay, Nodoka. I promise…"_

**A/N: Sorry for using your idea here, ****ADarknessInHeaven****! But I wanted to try it out. **

**By the way, this is an EARLY birthday present, as I will be gone in Florida for this coming week.**

**I hope you all enjoyed this! Thanks for reading, and once again, Happy Birthday to ****ADarknessInHeaven!**


End file.
